Bosaaaaan!
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Ichimonji Hayato ditinggal sendirian oleh teman-temannya di sebuah villa. Tapi sebuah majalah berhasil menghapus semua kebosanannya. WARNING: YAOI/humor ichigoXnigo


**Rate:** 18+

**Pairing:** Doubleshipping alias Duo Rider Jadul wehehehehe…

**Genre:** Humorrr…Romanceee…

**Warning:** LEMOOON! YEAAAAAH!Bagi yang ga suka, bacanya sambil tutup mata aja. Sip!

**Disclaimer:** Punya Ishinomori-sama dan Muraeda-sensei. Tapi ceritanya asli punya gueee *tiba-tiba nyolot*

**BGM:** Aku bikin tengah malem sambil denger Manic Street Preachers. Your Love aloooo~~~ne…Is not Enough! Not Enough! Not Enoouuu~~~gh! *Dilempar baskom karena ribut*

…

BOSAAAAAAAAAN!

…

Di suatu tempat yang indah di daerah pantai shounan sana, terdapat sebuah villa besar yang indah. Udaranya di sekitarnya sungguh bersih. Dan siang hari ini cuacanya juga sangat segar. Walau melakukan pekerjaan yang monoton, setiap orang didaerah itu beraktivitas dengan ceria. Kecuali satu orang yang berada di villa besar tersebut.

Ichimonji Hayato duduk sendirian di sebuah sofa indah di ruang tamu yang mewah. Hanya membalik-balik halaman majalah sport yang itu-itu saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua majalah yang disediakan di ruangan itu sudah habis dibacanya. Dan walau sudah berkali-kali menyalakan TV serta memindah-mindahkan channelnya, tetap saja tidak ada siaran yang bagus.

"Bosan…" Rutuknya sekarang sambil mengganti posisi duduknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Hayato bangun pagi hari ini hanya untuk menemukan kenyataan bahwa setengah lusin lebih teman-teman yang tinggal bersamanya untuk menghabiskan liburan di Shounan sedang pergi untuk urusan masing-masing. Hari ini memang sangat cerah untuk memotret di luar seperti yang selalu dia lakukan hampir tiap hari. Tapi kegiatan sudah dilakukan sedari pagi. Dan Hayato memutuskan bahwa siang hari ini adalah siang terpanjang dan paling membosankan seumur hidupnya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya menggeram kesal ketika membaca pesan-pesan yang tertempel di depan kulkas dapur.

|| _Dokter Kaidoh dan Rumi memanggilku ke klinik lama di Shinjuku. Jangan cari aku_. || 'Siapa juga yang mau cari kamu', rengut Hayato sambil membaca pesan-pesan lain dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

|| _Maaf mendadak, tapi aku dan Gangan-G pergi ke luar sebentar. Kita belum tentu pulang untuk makan siang_. ||

|| _Gue_ _ke toko bunga. Kalo ga ktiduran di daerah makam, gue balik cepet_. ||

|| _Aku dan Kazami ada urusan bentar. Pulang malem. Jangan pada curiga ya_. ||

|| _Si Yuuki lagi gila, jangan didenger! Perginya bertiga bareng Oki_. ||

|| _Anri manggil, aku lagi di kantor pusat pas kalian baca ini _||

|| _Aku ada urusan sampai malem sama V3 dan R-man.. Giliran masak hari ini bakal digantiin Keisuke, Sorry!_ ||

|| _Aku mau main sama Taki ke tempat Victor di kantor pusat_ ||

|| _Karena gantiin Oki-san masak untuk malam ini. Aku mancing sebentar sampai sore_. ||

|| _Aku cari onderdil bentar bwat cyclone. _||

'Bentar?' Matahari sudah melewati tengah teriknya tapi belum ada satupun dari teman-temannya menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Hayato mengambil sekaleng soda dengan nama V3 di depannya dengan cuek dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Setelah meneggak minuman itu sampai habis, hayato tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil melihat langit-langit. Hari ini benar-benar hari terbosan sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak ada Shocker, tidak ada kegiatan, parahnya lagi tidak ada teman-teman yang bisa dijadikan pemuas isengnya!

"Siapapun cepat pulaaaaang!" Teriaknya sambil terus mengubah posisi tidur seperti ulat yang disiram air panas.

Tiba-tiba tangannya merogoh sesuatu di bagian bawah sofa. Tanpa pikir panjang Hayato mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah majalah. Debunya tidak begitu banyak, tapi yang membuat pemuda itu shock adalah karena majalah yang ada di tangannya adalah majalah anak perempuan.

'Siapa yang punya majalah seperti ini?' Pemegang belt Kamen Rider Nigo itu membersihkan debu yang melekat di semua sudut majalah dengan taplak meja lalu mulai mengamatinya dengan cermat. Sampul depan majalah itu adalah anak cewe cantik yang sangat dikenalnya.

'Yukiko? Masa majalah ini punya V3?' Tidak habis pikir, Hayato mulai membuka majalah yang dipenuhi warna pink itu dan mengamati arikel-artikelnya satu per satu. Hingga dia sampai pada satu halaman artikel yang membuatnya spontan terduduk.  
Disana tertulis:

**10 CARA MENGHILANGKAN RASA BOSAN**

"Ini diaaaa!" Soraknya gembira sambil membaca sub judul. 'saat kamu lagi bosan dan sendirian di rumah, ada beberapa hal menarik yang sebetulnya bisa kamu lakukan.' Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Hayato langsung membaca poin-poin yang tertera di dalam artikel dengan bersemangat.

**1. Telepon temanmu dan bikin appointment untuk Meni-Pedi bersama**

'Hah? Apa tuh Meni-Pedi?' Tanya Hayato bingung. Lagipula saat ini tidak ada teman-teman yang bisa ditelpon. Semua pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang sadar kalau Hayato tertinggal sendiri di Villa yang besarnya keterlaluan itu.

"Nggak ngerti, lanjut yang kedua deh…"

**2. Bereskan kamar atau tempat pentingmu. Dijamin kau akan menemukan barang yang sudah lama kau cari dan bernostalgia dengannya.**

'Ah, gila! Males banget beresin kamar. Lagian nanti si Hongo marah lagi kalo barangnya dipindah-pindah. Mending lanjut poin selanjutnya…'

**3. Cari pengalaman baru di dapur dengan bahan-bahan seadanya.**

'Masak maksudnya?' Hayato hanya bisa mengedip heran. 'Masa cewe bisa menghilangkan kebosanan hanya dengan masak? Setahuku Shigeru pernah bilang kalau perempuan itu hobinya makan. Terutama makanan manis.' Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku belum lapar…" Hayato berfikir sebentar lalu kembali tenggelam ke dalam isi majalah. "Ah…Nggak deh, baca selanjutnya aja…"

**4. Olahraga.**

'Aku kurang olahraga apa sih? Ngehajar Shocker tiap hari udah termasuk olahraga gratis yang nggak pernah ketinggalan. Sialnya di masa liburan yang indah ini Shocker kayaknya ikutan libur jadi kita semua agak sedikit santai.' Pikirnya.

"Lagian tadi pagi aku sudah melakukan cukup jogging sambil berburu foto-foto keren. Poin ini lewat deh…" Ujarnya lagi.

**5. Tulis apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Diary.**

"Wah! Aku kan nggak punya diary! Cewe tuh makhluk serba ada ya? Kayak Doraemon! Hahahaha…"

Hayato hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa ketika disana tertulis kalau di dalam diary itu kita bisa curhat atau bikin lirik lagu romantis yang bisa melupakan kebosanan. Sinting!

**6. Baca Komik Kamen Rider Spirits.**

"WHAT? Sakit Jiwa nih yang bikin artikel. Sempet-sempetnya promosi soal komik yang nggak terkenal di kalangan cewe. Udah ah, lanjut!"  
(**A/N**: kan maksudnya biar cewe2 juga pada suka mas!XD )

**7. Tidur.**

"Beuh…Kalo bisa tidur, dari tadi aku juga udah tidur. Majalah ini kok nggak ngebantu banget sih?" Nigo mulai cemberut dan melemparkan punggungnya ke sofa.

**8. Mandi dan lakukan perawatan yang jarang kamu lakukan.**

'Mandi sih udah. Tapi maksudnya perawatan tuh apa ya? Luluran maksudnya? Gila aja! Mana mungkin di rumah yang isinya cowo semua ini ada produk lulur dan sabun aneh yang berdiam di kamar mandi?' Hayato yang mulai putus asa akhirnya kembali ke posisi tidur. Mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi sebentar secara bergantian untuk peregangan dan melanjutkan bacaannya kembali.

**9. Setel CD/DVD dan nyanyi keras-keras. Dijamin tetangga pada datang dan kamu tidak kesepian lagi.**

'Wah…ini sih namanya ngajak ribut. Lagian villa ini independent, nggak punya tetangga. Namanya juga villa. Disini juga nggak ada CD lagu yang asik. Enka semua, kesukaan Taki.' Hayato melirik tumpukan DVD di sebelah televisi. Ju-on, 4bia, Shutter, Mo-jin, Jalangkung dan film-film horror Asia lainnya. Semua kepunyaan Kazami. Diam-diam cowo dingin itu memang penggemar film horror. Tapi tetap saja semua itu sudah ditontonnya berkali-kali sampai cowo yang jarang melepas topinya itu hafal kalau sutradara film Jalangkung bernama Rizal Mantovani.*

"Kayaknya hari ini memang hari paling membosankan." Keluhnya. Tapi entah sejak kapan Hayato mulai merasa santai dan membaca majalah itu sambil terus tersenyum. Membayangkan andai saja semua poin-poin yang sempat dibacanya tadi bisa dilakukan. Dan dia melanjutkan membaca poin terakhir.

**10. Masturbasi**

BRAKKKKKKK

Hayato menjatuhkan majalah di tangannya dan terlihat sangat shock. "Ma…apaaa? Apa ini bener-bener majalah cewe?" Tanya Hayato pada diri sendiri dengan tampang pucat.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, dia menendang keras majalah itu ke bawah sofa dengan kakinya lalu kembali tidur-tiduran.

Hayato mencoba menutup mata dan berakhir di posisi meringkuk. Dia mencengkeram keras sofa tersebut. Bosan! Tidak bisa tidur! Dan jujur saja, poin terakhir artikel itu sangat mengganggunya. Masturbasi katanya? Menggelikan! Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.

Setelah kembali diam beberapa saat Hayato tidak tahan lagi dengan kebosanan yang mengganggunya dan perlahan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana. Mencoba menyentuh apa yang sedari tadi ditolak mati-matian oleh otaknya dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang mulai merayap di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sensasi yang tidak ingin dibagikannya kepada orang lain.

'Tidak! Aku…harus…berhenti…' Ujarnya dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir. Namun dalam waktu singkat tangannya bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Hayato memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga dan terus melakukannya sambil mendesah lirih. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat seseorang membuka pintu depan dan memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Aaaaah!" Erangnya sambil mencoba melepaskan apa yang sudah berusaha ditahannya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Ichimonji?"

Hayato panik dan melakukan kontak mata dengan pemilik sumber suara yang sekarang sudah berdiri di balik sofanya. Dalam sepersekian detik semua kalimat penjelasan telah meluncur ke dalam kepalanya namun tidak satupun yang berhasil diucapkan. Terutama ketika cairan laknat itu sudah membasahi semua jarinya.

"Hongo aku…" Hayato bergegas mencari alasan dan sesuatu untuk membersihkan diri dalam waktu bersamaan. Namun dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Saat ini dia benar-benar ingin menghilang dan menangis di suatu tempat.

"Kau baca ini?" Tanya Hongo sambil mengambil majalah sial yang tadi ditendangnya. Rupanya dia menendang terlalu keras hingga majalah itu terlempar keluar lagi ke balik sofa. Hayato yang tidak bisa mengelak lagi hanya mengangguk samar. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara poninya yang panjang.

Kedua bola mata Hongo menelusuri keadaan sahabatnya dan menghela nafas panjang tanda mengerti. Dia membelai rambut Hayato dengan lembut dan mengecupnya.

"Apa kamu masih membutuhkan bantuan?" Hayato hanya bisa menjerit pelan ketika temannya dengan cepat meraih tangan kanannya yang berlumur essensi dirinya itu, lalu mulai menjilatinya seakan dia sedang menjilat es krim.

"Hongo! Itu kotor!" Seakan tidak mendengar, Hongo tetap menjilati jemari panjang Hayato. Jelas sekali dia sangat menikmatinya. Pemuda kecil itu hanya bisa tertegun melihat perbuatan sahabatnya yang sangat tidak disangka itu. Tanpa sadar dia ikut menjilat jarinya perlahan hingga lidah mereka sempat beberapa kali beradu.

Setelah itu mereka saling menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka dan bertatapan.

"Itu majalahmu?" Tanya Hayato mencoba mencari tahu. Hongo menggeleng.

"Punya Rumi. Kau lupa dia satu-satunya perempuan di villa ini? Tapi karena bahasan di dalamnya terlalu berbahaya, Ryo menyembunyikan majalah itu di bawah sofa."

"Ooh…" Hayato kembali menunduk.

"Bodoh! Lain kali lakukan di kamar." Hongo berbisik tidak jauh dari telinga Hayato. Kemudian memukul kepala partnernya dengan majalah tersebut. Hayato hanya mengaduh pelan.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar mengambil onderdil yang baru kubeli sambil membuang majalah ini. Tadinya hari ini aku ingin memperbaiki Cyclone, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bosan, sama sepertimu." Hongo berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"Kalau masalahmu masih belum selesai aku bersedia membantumu. Tapi hanya sampai sebelum teman-teman pulang."

Hayato kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kamar!"

**END**

…

* Aku sampe sekarang aja belum pernah nonton Jalangkung looo…Maaf kalo keterangannya salah =p

**A/N**: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hidup Yaoi! Hidup Ichigo **X **Nigo! Yesss!  
Bukannya apdet Kamen Rider On Air yang ke 3 malah submit ini dulu, parah! LOOOL  
Special Thank's bwat temen SMS-ku selama pengerjaan fic ini: Shuu dan Wolve! I Love u all!

Adegan setelah ini disensor aaah, bisi aku dibakar idup-idup sama Tokusatsu lover lain. Biar kujadiin spin off pribadi aja, wakakakakaka…

Mpe jumpa di Love Journal, Minna!


End file.
